Not applicable.
The present invention relates to back supports and more particularly to back supports used in seatbacks.
A variety of seat back support devices provide added support and comfort to a person""s back. These devices are especially common in vehicle seats or office chairs as lumbar supports. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,294; 6,296,308 B1; 5,397,164; 6,036,265; 6,254,187; 6,227,618; 6,158,300; 6,152,532; 6,050,641; 6,036,265; 6,007,151; 5,816,653; 5,681,005; and 5,609,394, the teachings of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. For all such devices, reducing noise, wear and promoting smooth functional interaction of the moving parts of such back supports is a continuing need.
This lumbar support invention provides a unitary flexible support member formed from a sheet of material. The support member arches outwardly to support a person""s back. The support member preferably has a central body portion with a longitudinal axis and opposite ends at each end of the axis. Typically, a number of support fingers extend outwardly from the central body portion in a generally horizontal direction. A means for arching the support member is attached to the support member to arch the support member outwardly to support a person""s back.
The flexible support member must be mounted in the frame of a seat. One conventional mounting method is with guide wires which are usually vertical and run through mounting slots in either longitudinal end of the flexible support member. Another conventional mounting method is with horizontal bars that are pivotably, rotatably or slidingly mounted to either longitudinal end of the flexible support member. According to the present invention, Either the support member, bars, wires or like structure upon which it is mounted, or both, have their coefficient of friction reduced to quiet, smooth and reduce wear in their interaction.
Reducing the coefficient of friction is achieved by selectively coating portions of the assembly with a low friction material, surface smoothing, such as by a vibratory technique, by interposing friction reducing elements such as plastic members or tape, or by lubricating, such as with oils.
The means for arching the support member, for example a traction cable, may also benefit from reducing the coefficient of friction between it and the flexible support member.
The support fingers and front of the flexible support surface may also be surface smoothed, such as by a vibratory technique. This reduces wear on the seat cushions. The result is a relatively low cost improved support member for use in a back support device.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.